Thief In The Night
by Akikazu
Summary: [IYYYHxover][Oneshot][KurKag] On a mission of thievery Kurama meet's the girl Youko left behind. A good thief never leaves a worthy prize behind.


**Edited: 02-04-06**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their respective authors and this story in no way reflects on the eventual plots of either of their plots.

Legend:

(Kurama)

-Hiei-

* * *

: . Thief In The Night . :

. : By Akikazu : .

"One day I'll take you away _koi_."

"Promise?"

"I swear it on my life."

"Kurama, this mission is for you only."

The emerald eyed, redhead watched as his toddler boss fidgeted with the papers piled onto his desk. Minamoto Suuichi, know to his close friends as Kurama, showed no outward sign of interest in this assignment, but inside he was extremely curious. What could be important enough to demand immediate yet require only one detective on the job? Or perhaps it was because of his special talents?

"A mission, Koenma-_sama_?"

The paper shuffling stopped abruptly. Koenma looked a little startled, as if only just recalling that he had never actually said what the mission was. He suddenly jumped into action and snatched a remote control off his desk. After pressing a couple of buttons a large screen appeared to the right of his side of the desk.

"This mission will be deep in the _Makai_."

A map appeared on the screen. An X flashed from neon pink to red, obviously marking the location of the mission.

"An _inu hanyou_ lives here, he is ranking on the border of a B class demon."

The screen changed and an image of a male appeared. Long and wild white hair went to his lower back. Perched onto top of his head were two fuzzy dog-ears. Kurama examined the _inu hanyou_ thoroughly imprinting his scowling amber-eyed face in his mind and storing it for later use.

"You are to use you skills as to steal his most valuable treasure. Rumor has it that after five hundred years the treasure will finally grant the _hanyou_ his wish. He wishes to become a full _youkai_."

Kurama was a bit startled but outward his face remained a calm and blank mask.

"What is his most valuable treasure, Koenma-_sama_?"

The annoying paper rustling started again as Koenma began to once more fidget. He pressed another button on the remote.

"We don't know."

A white question mark appeared on the pitch-black screen. Kurama frowned, he was to steal something that he knew practically nothing about?

"Is there any more information you would like to give me Koenma-_sama_?"

Koenma scrambled around and grabbed a sheet of paper.

"This _hanyou_ is very powerful in the _Makai_. There will be plenty of minions guarding the stronghold. If this _hanyou_ truly can become a full demon he will have the power to possibly take over part of _Makai_ or destroy _Ningenkai_!"

The amount of alarm in the child ruler's voice alerted Kurama to the extremity of the mission.

"I'll be leaving shortly."

Koenma seemed to relax considerably at his announcement. Then the toddler started to stamp some papers on his desk energetically.

"Botan will open a portal for you in five minutes. You have till dawn tomorrow before we send someone else and sign you off as MIA. If you succeed you are to report back here directly so we can lock the _hanyou's_ treasure in one of the vaults."

Kurama nodded in a conceding manner when Koenma looked up at him sharply.

"Hiei will be permitted to accompany you, but he is not to set foot on the grounds within a mile radius of the stronghold."

"I appreciate it sir. After all Hiei is an accomplished thief as well."

Koenma looked up from his stamping slightly shocked.

"It's not like you wouldn't have done it if I said not to."

Kurama had an innocent look on his face but the smirk that curved his lips and the sparkle of his eyes belied the truth of Koenma's words.

A girl then popped out of nowhere. Pink eyes gave him the once over and one hand came up to nervously pat her blue hair.

"Good afternoon Botan. Kurama, you are dismissed."

Botan bowed to Koenma, then she turned her attention to Kurama.

"Let's go Kurama."

Botan led Kurama out of the room through a dark portal. When they finished passing through they found themselves in the cleaner, wilder lands of _Makai_. Kurama intensely scouted the surrounding area for any threats, but only found his most trusted friend, Hiei, speeding toward them.

"Um, Kurama?"

Botan's voice drew his attention away from his task. Said ferry girl was fidgeting and avoiding his eyes. Why must everyone fidget around him? Fidgeting was showing annoyance, annoyance was something he strove to hide and mask at all cost. He turned his mind to the girl beside him.

"Yes Botan-_san_?"

"After you complete this mission, do you want to… uh… you know go out and celebrate. Just the two us?"

"I'm sorry Botan-san, but I have a previous engagement."

The grim reaper looked very put out, but recovery was quick, following seconds behind her of disappointment. Botan perked right up and looked at him hopefully.

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Perhaps."

Botan looked extremely excited at his noncommittal response. She giggled cheerily and a dark portal appeared out of thin air behind her.

"See you later Kurama!"

Kurama didn't reply and seconds later both she and the portal were gone. A heavy sigh slid from his throat. Just perfect, another admirer, he defiantly didn't need this.

This past month his life had been going to hell. His mother was intent on trying to set him up with someone. After that fiasco she had demanded that he introduce her to his girlfriend or, after he denied having one, boyfriend. There was also his fanclub, they were determined to have one of their own dating him before he graduated his last year of high school, this year. The girls were bombarding him from left and right, but he couldn't find a single one that suited him.

Another sigh left him, he felt like he was waiting for someone, but he had no idea who. Then of course there were the missions from Koenma, those usually needed attention at the worst possible moments. And to top it all off, the memories of his life as Youko were reemerging. He remembered everything save the events that lead to his death.

-Problems Fox?-

(Too many to number)

A black blur came to a stop by his side. Hiei was shorter than him, but his gravity defying hair helped conceal his lack of height. The two demons nodded to each other and set out at a swift pace.

They traveled in silence for fifteen minutes. Hiei occasionally sped ahead to deal with lower demons bent on interference.

-I leave here Fox-

(Have fun with the guards)

-Hn-

Hiei veered to the left and sped away. Kurama continued forward at a slower pace, skillfully avoiding traps and slipping through protective barriers. The hanyou's stronghold was extremely well guarded.

By the time he actually climbed into the stronghold, via a third story window, the pink skies of _Makai_ had gone dark. The double moons were both crescent, their backs to each other, providing plenty of light without help from the dull stars.

Kurama ended up in a hallway, he stood searching the areas for the most likely place for the _hanyou_ to keep his most prized possession.

"If I was a _hanyou_ bent on turning into a full demon for the last five hundred years and had a treasure that could make the change, where would I hide it?"

"It's been closer to six hundred years."

Kurama turned at the sound of the soft, feminine voice. A delicate female body was standing just out of his reach, facing the window.

Silky black hair cascaded down to the small of her back, contrasting with her pale, milky skin. Dark bruises marred the perfection at her fragile wrists. Her black kimono helped her blend with the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to face him. Sapphire eyes caught his, holding them, drowning him in her sorrow.

"A prisoner."

Kurama couldn't think of a response to her candid answer.

"You're looking for Inu Yasha's prized possession, right?"

"You know of it?"

The girl turned away from him to gaze back out the window.

"The _Shikon no Tama_. The legendary Jewel of Four Souls. A jewel that can grant you any thing you desire."

Again he was surprised. Not only was the object he had been sent to steal a thing of legendary power, but also this girl was very forthcoming with the information. This girl who stirred his heart with her sorrow, and called to his mind with her pain.

"Why are you helping me?"

A sad smile crossed the girl's face and she lifted one of her small hands to trace one of the crescent moons through the window.

"You remind me of him."

Kurama was interested. He should ask where the _Shikon no Tama_ was and complete his mission, but he found himself wanting to know more about this girl.

Deciding he could always steal the jewel later he sat in the window seal and continued to watch the girl.

"How so?"

"He too was a thief."

This all seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he could recall why exactly.

"A good thief never leaves a worthy prize behind."

The pale hand on the glass froze and clenched into a tight fist.

"He said that once too. He promised to take me away."

"What happened to him?"

She was silent. When he thought that she wouldn't answer her voice came out in a whisper.

"Inu Yasha found out. One night he locked me in my room with a guard. They laid a trap for him in the court yard."

Kurama thought she was finished but silent tears streamed down her checks, shining silver in the moonlight.

"Inu Yasha came at dawn. He tossed me something wrapped in a wet, red cloth. He said 'this is what happens when you disobey me', then he and the guard left."

She paused and looked at her hands as if remembering what her hands had held. Kurama felt a strong sense of foreboding as she continued.

"I unwrapped the cloth carefully. Inside was a lock of silver hair, the ends were stained red with blood. I realized that the white and red cloth used to be his shirt. It was dripping with blood. Then a red rose fell out of the cloth. I knew then that he was dead."

Kurama was slightly shocked. The girl brought her hands closer to her face, studying them carefully in the moonlight.

"My hands were covered in blood, his blood. He told me that my hands were one of his favorite things about me. He told me that they were small and fragile, but had a certain strength to them, just like me. But they were stained with his blood."

Kurama knew the identity of the thief from long ago, but he had to hear Kagome say it.

Kagome… His Kagome.

"What was his name, Kagome?"

"Youko."

He got to his feet and pulled her into his arms. Kagome buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly. Kurama enjoyed the fact that she recognized him on a subconscious level, although it broke his heart that she was crying at all. He shifted into his demon form to better comfort her.

"I've returned for you koi."

Her sobbing slowly ended as he continued to murmur to her. Finally after a few minutes she looked up at him. Few women could pull off crying and remain beautiful, but she was stunning.

"Youko?"

She sounded so heartbreakingly vulnerable that he had to hold her close to him.

"They call me Kurama now, _koi_."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, recognizing him for who he was.

"I thought you were dead."

"Technically I was. I'll explain later, for now we have to get the _Shikon no Tama_ and get out of here. I want you out of here as soon as possible. In that vein where is the _Shikon_?"

Kurama released Kagome and she looked up at him warily.

"Why do you want it?"

He frowned at her slightly sharp tone, it wasn't like he was using her to get the jewel.

"I don't wasn't it, but I have to acquire it for Koenma, the Prince of _Reikai_. It's part of my community service."

"You got caught?"

Kurama chuckled, the delicate female curling back into him was the only person who could guess his actions accurately. Hiei was also getting better at second guessing him.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I'd like to get the jewel and get out of here."

"Don't you remember Kurama? I have the _Shikon_, it's inside me. At the center of my heart."

Her words unlocked the memory of their first meeting. His memories as Youko were now complete. Looking back to her he saw that she was opening a window.

"I'll go with you this time, Kurama."

He smiled at her willingness to come with him where his intended mate had resisted so strongly before. She clearly saw the look in his eyes and huffed. Kurama's smile turned into a grin as he scooped her up bridal style and jumped out the window.

"You can rest easy now _koi_, I'll keep you safe from that _hanyou_."

Kagome let herself fall into a light doze as Kurama ran, dodging traps and easily passing through barriers that were only designed to keep things out.

(Hiei let's get back to Koenma-_sama_'s office)

-Coming-

A black blur dashed out from a tree to run along side them. Hiei looked at Kagome and his brow raised a millimeter.

-The _hanyou_'s greatest treasure, which is said to have the ability to turn a _hanyou_ into a full _youkai_, is a _ningen_ female-

(The guardian of the _Shikon on Tama_, Hiei)

-Hn-

(She is also my intended mate)

-You move fast Fox-

(She knew me as Youko)

Hiei was silent after a brief glance at the resting girl. Now out of range of the _hanyou_'s traps they sped up, heading towards the portal that had been set up so they could report to Koenma after completing the mission.

Kagome stirred in Kurama's arms, whimpering. Her eyes opened to reveal panic and worry in their sapphire depths.

"Kurama, Inu Yasha is coming."

One of her small hand tugged at his shirt and he looked down at her, eyes going immediately to her bruised wrist.

"He's the one who did that isn't he."

It was a statement, but Kagome nodded anyway.

"The manacles got tighter after he found out," she said simply.

Kurama stopped running suddenly and Hiei halted only two feet ahead of them. He gently passed Kagome to Hiei and untangled her hands from his clothes. His eyes burned with determination and rage.

"Hiei take Kagome to Koenma-_sama_. Keep her safe at any cost."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at Hiei then turned back to Kurama.

"Kurama where are you going?"

"Stay with Hiei, _koi_. I'll return to you soon."

Kurama hated to leave her but he couldn't ignore the _hanyou_. He turned his back on them and sauntered back prepared for battle.

"Kurama!"

He ignored her cry and continued onto an area perfect for the confrontation. A grassy clearing, free of traps and barriers. There was plenty of room to move around before the landscape merged into the forest.

Although it was still night he could see clearly. His ears twitched as he heard the hanyou trampling through the forest.

"Kurama!"

Kagome delft tears form in her eyes when he didn't look back. Hiei ignored her protest in his arms and started to run again, leaving her to watch Kurama's figure disappear farther into the inky darkness of the night.

Hiei ran at top speed headlong right into the portal, skidding to a stop right in front of Koenma's desk. Not waiting a second for everyone to recover, he dropped Kagome into the most comfortable seat available and went to stand silently in the back of the room. Koenma sat frozen mid-stamp and stared at the girl.

"Kurama…"

Her broken sob launched Koenma into action.

"Hiei what's the meaning of this?"

A box of tissue appeared in front of Kagome, but she made no move to use them. She just sat still, silently crying while looking at her hands.

"This is what you sent the fox to steal."

"I did not."

With a pop of dust and smoke Koenma transformed from a toddler to a teenager. He walked around the desk and tried to comfort Kagome.

"What you have before you, Prince, is the guardian of the _Shikon no Tama_."

Koenma's hand froze inches away from Kagome's shoulder.

"WHAT!"

Kurama dodged Inu Yasha's attack again. This fight wasn't challenging and he wondered how the _hanyou_ had killed him in the first place. Yeah, that would be the army of _youkai_ that had backed the half-breed.

"You are much weaker without your army."

Inu Yasha charged again, Tetsusaiga held aloft. Kurama's tail swished merrily as he jumped up in a tree then down behind the _hanyou_ to deliver a kick to his backside.

"Damn _kitsune_, I thought I killed you already."

The _hanyou_ regained his balance and rushed forward.

"Thinking injures such simple minded creatures such as yourself."

Kurama watched as the fang sword arched down towards him but frozen as the _hanyou_ found himself paralyzed. He walked up to the immobile _hanyou_, wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth, which had been caused by the _hanyou's_ only landed hit.

"What'd you do to me, you bastard?"

"I haven't used this technique since Roto in the Dark Tournament, but this occasion has a slight difference."

"Just tell me!"

Kurama changed back into his human form, taking his time to annoy the _hanyou_.

"I experimented with the vetch seed. It won't grow at an explosive pace, but rather a slow rate. Instead of dieing in a second, you'll be living the most painful five minutes of your life."

Inu Yasha looked alarmed, but was still held motionless.

"Die."

Without waiting a second to see the hanyou's reaction, Kurama turned and left. Inu Yasha's pained cries followed him through the forest.

"I don't believe this."

Koenma collapsed into a nearby chair after Hiei gave him an extremely short explanation.

Kagome still sat unmoving in her chair. Her tears had slowed slightly, but they still ran down her face. Her eyes remained blank as if possess as she stared at her hands.

Hiei stayed in the back, watching the stunned ruler and broken girl. He could sense power from her, but she seemed so useless. Hiei felt Kurama come into range and reached out.

-Fox you're needed here-

(Coming)

-I know that-

(What's the problem?)

-She hasn't moved an inch-

(Give me a few seconds)

True to his words Kurama came into the room seconds later, without pausing to bow to Koenma, he immediately went to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

There was no reply.

"Kagome."

She continued to stare at her hands.

"He's dead, there's so much blood. Youko's dead."

Kurama knelt in front of her and lifted her face to look at him.

"I'm alive _koi_."

Kagome blinked and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Kurama smiled into her hair and straightened, with Kagome still in his arms.

"We're leaving Koenma."

Koenma nodded, not daring to argue with Kurama's tone of voice.

"Botan."

The ferry girl came through the door way and her eyes went wide at the sight of Kurama holding Kagome.

"Y-yes Koenma-_sama_?"

"Make a portal for Kurama."

"Yes sir."

Botan opened a portal and watched as Kurama carried Kagome through it, Hiei followed after them leaving Botan alone with Koenma. Botan frowned as she closed the portal.

"Who was that girl?"

"Kurama's intended."

Botan gasped in surprise then stormed out of the room furiously. Koenma shrugged and started stamping again, keeping an eye out for missions to send Yusuke and the other spirit detectives on.

As soon as they were all in his house the portal closed and Hiei ran off to check on his sister at Genkai's temple.

Kurama settled Kagome and himself into his bed ready to rest after the day's work. Kagome unburied her face fro his chest for a second to give him a shy kiss. Kurama's kitsune side took control of the kiss making far more passionate and intimate than Kagome expected. When they broke away both were panting and Kagome's face was stained with a blush.

"_Aishiteru_ Kagome."

"_Aishiteru_ Kurama."

Curled up with each other the lovers fell into a peaceful asleep.

Years ago under the cover of the night and two crescent _Makai_ moons, a _kitsune_ thief broke into the stronghold of a powerful _hanyou_ only to lose his heart and later his life. Now under the very same sky the ex-thief, Kurama, returned for his Kagome.

: End Story :

: Author's Note :

Yes this was my first KurKag fanfiction and I look at back at it fondly though if I wrote something similar to it now I would change so many things, and during this editing session I have change some of it.

I also made a prequel to this story, just posted it tonight in fact it's called _Bandit By Day_, though it has nothing to do with the daytime. I just liked how the titles went together.

So yeah… I'm outta here!


End file.
